La magia de Babylon
by Helena Dax
Summary: SLASH, CROSSOVER HP/QaF Aquella iba a ser una noche más en Babylon. Hasta que Brian se encontró con un inglés misterioso y de nombre peculiar, Draco Malfoy. Brian Kinney/Draco Malfoy


**La magia de Babylon.**

La semana pasada… Menuda decepción… Vaya, hace falta moral para venir aquí estando tan gordo… Buen culo, poca polla… Demasiado feo… Hace un par de meses… Tú me la chupaste en el cuarto oscuro hace unos días… Uf, tú eras un pesado…

Los pensamientos de Brian Kinney vagaban cara a cara mientras recorría Babylon con ojos de depredador en busca de alguna presa. Quería follar, pero no veía a nadie nuevo que le pareciera mínimamente atrayente. Y había un número asqueroso de parejitas en la pista, lo cual reducía aún más sus posibilidades.

A veces se preguntaba por qué no se había ido ya a Nueva York o a San Francisco, a un lugar donde el colectivo gay dispusiera de un número respetable de miembros a los que follarse.

Brian observó por un momento a Michael y Ben, que estaban bailando entre el gentío y se acabó el whisky de un trago. Entonces decidió bajar e ir a por otro. Un chico de veintipocos años le hizo ojitos, pero Brian le ignoró porque no era nada guapo y fue hacia la barra.

-Ponme otro –le dijo a su camarero.

Y entonces oyó una voz indudablemente británica a sus espaldas.

-Un whisky solo.

Brian se giró para verle la cara y se encontró con un pelo rubísimo, unos ojos claros y altivos y una nariz puntiaguda. El tipo, que debía de ser algo más joven que él, iba vestido con unos vaqueros y un suéter negro; tenía un aspecto algo formal para Babylon. Era la viva imagen de un aristócrata inglés, de esos que estudiaban en Oxford y Cambridge, y se le hizo la boca agua. Además, nunca se había follado a un aristócrata.

-Tú no eres de aquí –dijo, repasándole de arriba abajo.

El chico le devolvió la mirada con interés.

-Soy inglés. –Le tendió la mano-. Draco Malfoy.

¿Draco Malfoy? Vaya nombrecito. Y su manera de presentarse también estaba un poco fuera de lugar en Babylon. Pero le gustó. Le hacía pensar en toda aquella formalidad convertida en una sucesión de jadeos y gruñidos.

-Brian Kinney –dijo, estrechándosela-. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Negocios. Pero ya he terminado por hoy.-Esbozó una sonrisa-. Ahora quiero divertirme un poco.

Brian sonrió también.

-Eso podemos arreglarlo. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos al cuarto oscuro?

El tal Draco le dedicó un bufido despectivo.

-Como si yo fuera a meterme en un sitio asqueroso como _ese_. Si quieres follar conmigo será en un sitio donde el suelo no esté pegajoso, Kinney.

Brian se dio cuenta de que no era una presa tan fácil como había parecido, lo cual tampoco le molestó. Siempre y cuando compensara después, claro.

-¿Qué tal mi casa?

Esta vez, Draco volvió a sonreír.

-Eso ya está mejor.

Draco se subió al coche de Brian sin hacer el más mínimo comentario, aunque era un carísimo deportivo que llamaba la atención. Probablemente estaba acostumbrado a coches así. Sin embargo, una vez dentro tuvo algunos problemas para ponerse el cinturón.

-¿Qué coche tienes tú?

-Rolls Royce –contestó-. Pero no lo gasto mucho. Prefiero ir a los sitios volando.

Por el modo en el que lo dijo, Brian se preguntó si tendría un avión privado o algo por el estilo. Draco también le contó que vivía con sus padres en una mansión de Wiltshire, estuviera donde estuviera eso, que tenía veintisiete años –ocho menos que él, al final- y que aquella no era la primera vez que visitaba los Estados Unidos, aunque sí la primera que estaba en Pittsburgh. Brian no solía hablar mucho cuando se llevaba alguien a casa, y menos sobre sí mismo, pero sentía curiosidad por Draco. Además, le hacía gracia escuchar su acento.

Cuando llegaron a su edificio, Brian le hizo entrar en el ascensor y le dirigió una mirada golosa. Draco, que era sólo un poco más bajito que él, ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa provocativa.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Brian rió por lo bajo, se acercó a él y empezó a besarlo con voracidad. Draco se apretó contra él mientras abría la boca y Brian paladeó su lengua, sus dientes, el interior de sus mejillas. Draco le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, apretando su cuerpo contra él, restregándose polla contra polla sin demasiadas contemplaciones. Guau, iba directo al grano. Su polla se endureció rápidamente, sí, no había problema, cualquier cosa con tal de que el ascensor llegara lo antes posible a su loft. Iba a follárselo hasta dejarlo reventado.

Entraron a trompicones, sin dejar de besarse, y Brian lo guió hasta la cama. Entonces le hizo tumbarse sobre ella y empezó a quitarle la camisa, revelando un pecho pálido y lampiño con dos pequeños pezones rosados. Brian mordisqueó suavemente uno de ellos mientras deslizaba la camisa por sus brazos y se distrajo momentáneamente al ver el tatuaje que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, totalmente impropio de un chico de clase alta como él.

-No me lo digas, ¿te emborrachaste una noche y tus amigos te gastaron una broma pesada?

-Si te lo contara, no te lo creerías.

Draco le puso entonces la mano en la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él para volver a besarlo. Brian se olvidó del tatuaje y empezó a bregar con el botón de sus vaqueros, hinchados en la bragueta a causa de su erección. Draco también había empezado a desnudarlo con torpeza y acariciaba la piel expuesta con dedos que estremecían a Brian. Estaba ya completamente empalmado y su deseo era urgente, como si llevara semanas enteras sin follar. Quería enterrarse cuanto antes en ese culo que se presentía pequeño y duro.

Los pantalones y los calzoncillos desaparecieron a la vez. Draco tenía una buena polla, razonablemente grande, sin circuncidar. El vello que la rodeaba era de un rubio algo más oscuro que el de su cabeza. Brian no perdió el tiempo y la recorrió con la lengua desde la base hasta la punta antes de masajearla con la mano. Draco lanzó un siseo y se arqueó un poco. Brian sonrió y le dio dos lametones más antes de metérsela entera en la boca. Sabía deliciosamente, a carne de hombre, y olía aún mejor. Fuera cual fuera la marca de champú que usaba, él la quería.

-Sí… sí…

Los dedos de Draco se cerraron sobre su pelo sin llegar a estirar, sin imponerle ningún ritmo. Brian siguió con la mamada unos segundos y después bajó hacia sus huevos para lamerlos cuidadosamente. Los gemidos de Draco se hicieron más intensos y apremiantes y pusieron a Brian más caliente. Casi sin darse cuenta, deslizó un dedo entre sus nalgas. Oh, Dios mío, quería estar allí cuanto antes, _necesitaba_ estar ahí cuanto antes. Lamentando tener que separarse de él un momento, se incorporó para buscar el lubricante y un condón en el cajón de su mesilla de noche. Draco le observó con ojos desenfocados, jadeando como si hubiera corrido diez millas.

Brian abrió el preservativo con los dientes y se lo dio.

-Pónmelo –le dijo con voz algo ronca.

Draco obedeció y lo deslizó en su polla con algo de torpeza. Brian lo observó un instante: no era el tipo más atractivo con el que había estado, era tirando a flaco y con las rodillas huesudas, pero tenía algo, indudablemente lo tenía. Brian se inclinó para darle otro beso mientras abría el tubo de lubricante y se echaba un poco sobre la mano. Sus dedos exploraron de nuevo la entrada de Draco, preparándole para recibirlo; después se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas y Draco las puso encima de sus hombros para ofrecer un mejor ángulo. Brian le dio un último beso y entonces, mordiendo los labios con anticipación, se sumergió en él. Tan estrecho, tan caliente… Brian cerró los ojos un segundo, perdiéndose en esa sensación. Debajo de él, Draco lanzaba pequeños ahs de placer.

Brian empezó a moverse entonces, intentando no dejarse llevar por el impulso de buscar el orgasmo cuanto antes. Quería que durara un poco. Draco se acopló rápidamente a su ritmo, saliendo a su encuentro, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran con un sonido deliciosamente sucio; a veces una de sus piernas resbalaba por culpa de los vaivenes, pero la volvía a subir, apretándose contra él todo lo posible. Brian estaba cada vez más cerca del borde y farfulló un ohdiosmío cuando Draco se las apañó para masajearle las nalgas; su propio agujero del culo se apretó con fuerza al sentirlo, como si anhelara algo.

-Más rápido, Kinney… Oh, joder…

-¿Así hablan… en Buckingham Palace?

-¿Dónde?

Brian no entendió por qué fingía no saber de qué le hablaba –un inglés debía de saber esas cosas, sin duda alguna-, pero no le dedicó más de medio segundo porque Draco hizo algo con las caderas que mandó su mente a otro sitio mucho mejor.

-Oh, Dios…

Draco emitió una risita entre dientes y volvió a hacerlo. Brian ya no pudo más, todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas, tenso como un cable a punto de romperse y empezó a moverse con más energía, haciendo que Draco lanzara un vehemente y entrecortado gemido de aprobación. El orgasmo estaba cada vez más cerca, como el suelo en una caída inevitable y vertiginosa. De su garganta salían ahora gruñidos impacientes, animales. Buscaba la boca de Draco, pero apenas podía besarle, sólo jadear contra ella, lamer su saliva. Cuando supo que era cuestión de segundos, cuando sintió ese cosquilleo imparable en los huevos, en la punta de los dedos de los pies, sujetó la dura polla de Draco con una mano y empezó a masturbarle con movimientos expertos. Los gemidos de Draco se hicieron aún más agudos y se apretó imposiblemente contra él, diciendo una letanía de síes.

Brian gritó cuando se vació dentro de Draco. Por un momento no vio nada, el universo se había reducido a un instante perfecto y oscuro. Poco a poco, al ritmo de su respiración, todo volvió a la normalidad. Draco seguía debajo de él; podía oír su corazón latir rápidamente, sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando. Estaban pegajosos, sudorosos, cansados. Brian no se había sentido tan bien después de follar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Te importa que me quede a dormir?

-No –dijo, moviéndose para ponerse a su lado. Después, perezosamente, alargó el brazo para sacar del cajón un porro y un encendedor. La primera calada le supo a gloria y prolongó su débil mareo post-coital-. ¿Quieres?

-No, gracias.

Brian le pegó otra calada y observó a Draco con calidez.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en los Estados Unidos?

-Cuatro o cinco días.

-Podríamos… volver a quedar.

Las palabras sonaban extrañamente nuevas. Brian las había usado muy poco, ni siquiera con Justin. Las cosas con él habían sido de otra manera. Y por un momento temió que Draco le rechazara, como si ahora hubiera una maldición kármica contra él. Pero Draco asintió, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Claro, genial. Podemos volver a vernos allí mañana, sobre las diez.

-Hecho.

-¿Quién era ese republicano rubito con el que te fuiste anoche, Brian? –le preguntó Emmett al día siguiente, mientras desayunaban en el Liberty.

-No es republicano, es inglés.

-Oooh, un inglés en Babylon, qué cosmopolita.

-He quedado con él esta noche –dijo, fingiendo indiferencia. Era un poco raro, porque Draco no había querido darle su número, pero había insistido en que estaría allí y Brian no tenía motivos para pensar que le había mentido.

Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos.

-Vaya, esto sí que es una novedad –dijo Mickey-. No habías vuelto a repetir con nadie desde la marcha de Justin.

-No mandes las invitaciones de boda todavía –replicó Brian, haciendo una mueca-. Sólo está de visita por negocios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse?-preguntó Ben.

-Cuatro o cinco días.

-Bien, espero que lo disfrutes.

Brian esperaba lo mismo, y la verdad es que tuvo problemas para dejar de pensar en Draco a lo largo del día. Habían vuelto a follar por la mañana, en las duchas, y había sido tan bueno como la noche anterior. Había una química brutal entre ellos y Brian no podía esperar a volver a ponerle las manos encima.

A las diez estaba de nuevo en Babylon, rondando la barra. Igual que le había pasado la noche anterior, su confianza en sí mismo tuvo un instante de vacilación, pero Draco no se hizo de esperar. Vestía de nuevo de una manera muy formal para la discoteca, lo cual atraía la mirada de algunos.

Brian lo saludó con un beso posesivo y casi al momento Emmett, Michael, Ben y Ted se materializaron a su lado. Draco dio un respingo y se apartó a toda prisa; parecía haberse llevado un buen susto.

-Hola, chicos –dijo Mickey, todo inocente.

-¿Nos presentas a tu amigo, Brian? –preguntó Emmett.

Brian puso los ojos en blanco.

-Este es Draco. Estos son Groucho, Chico, Zeppo y Harpo.

Draco hizo una inclinación de cabeza, con cara de póker.

-Encantado.

Michael chasqueó la lengua e hizo las presentaciones correctamente, Mientras Emmett se había acercado a Draco y estaba alabándole el pelo. Draco parecía cada vez más incómodo y Brian lo sacó rápidamente de allí y lo llevó a la otra punta de la discoteca.

-Olvídate de ellos. Yo lo hago siempre que puedo. ¿Quieres bailar?

Draco quería y no lo hacía nada mal. Era una bella imagen, con su cuerpo bailando al son de la música y las luces haciendo brillar su cabello con reflejos de colores. Pronto estuvieron comiéndose a besos en aquel rincón medio escondido. La chispa todavía estaba ahí, Brian tenía la sensación de que no iba a cansarse nunca de magrearse con él.

-Vamos a mi casa.

También se vieron al día siguiente. Y al otro, con cena en un restaurante incluida. Brian suponía que aquello podía contar como una cita en toda regla. Cosas más extrañas estaban sucediendo, y no hablaba de ese momento en el que Draco se había quedado ridículamente sorprendido al ver que los ordenadores eran una fuente inagotable de porno de todas las especies o su desconocimiento sobre cosas que sabía todo el mundo, sino del hecho de que habían dormido juntos todas aquellas noches, de que se sentía feliz como un idiota cuando estaba con él. Brian ya había sentido eso una vez y no había esperado volver a sentirlo, pero no podía negar que en esos tres días Draco había empezado a gustarle de verdad.

-Es increíble –murmuró Draco, con aire absorto, aquella noche-. Creo que eres el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida.

Brian sabía que muchos pensaban así, pero pocos lo decían en voz alta y si lo hacían, eran twinkies con tontas ideas románticas en la cabeza a los que no podía respetar. Pero Draco no era uno de ellos; había sonado impresionado, pero como si estuviera comentando un cuadro. Brian no supo qué decir y cambió de tema.

-¿Cómo se llama tu empresa?

Draco hizo un mohín.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Eres una persona muy misteriosa. –Draco había respondido de manera evasiva unas cuantas veces. Normalmente no se tomaba tanto interés por la gente, estaba demasiado ocupado consigo mismo, pero Draco le intrigaba-. ¿Estás casado o algo así?

-Estuve casado hace unos años. Mi familia necesitaba un heredero. –Un heredero… Era como uno de esos culebrones que veía por la tele de pequeño-. Pero cuando nació el niño nos divorciamos. Normalmente Scorpius vive conmigo, pero estos días está con su madre.

-¿Scorpius?

-Es otro nombre de constelación. Es una costumbre familiar.

Brian le había hablado de Gus el mismo día que se habían conocido –tenía una foto suya en la mesilla de noche- y le sorprendió un poco que Draco no le hubiera dicho entonces que tenía también un hijo.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Dos. -Draco se quedó ensimismado unos segundos-. Le echo de menos. Antes de que naciera Scorpius me daba la impresión de que educar niños no era lo mío. Pero me gusta ser padre. Es como poder empezar de nuevo.

Brian buscó un porro de su mesita de noche y lo encendió.

-Ser padre es muy jodido. Si lo haces mal, puedes destrozarles la vida.

Draco miró el porro.

-Eso no es un cigarrillo normal, ¿verdad?

Brian arqueó las cejas, muy sorprendido. En serio, ¿de dónde había salido aquel tipo? Porque no podía creer que en Inglaterra no supieran reconocer un porro.

-No.

-¿Qué hace?

-No sé… Te sientes más ligero y con ganas de reírte.

Draco frunció levemente el ceño y luego se lo quitó de los dedos.

-Déjame probarlo. –Entonces le dio una calada y, como era de esperar, se echó a toser y se lo devolvió-. Es asqueroso.

-Tienes que acostumbrarte primero –dijo Brian, divertido-. Vamos, dale otra calada. Así al menos notarás los efectos.

Draco parecía desconfiar un poco, pero lo intentó de todos modos, lo cual provocó otro estallido de tos y más protestas. Al cabo de unos segundos, sin embargo, ladeó la cabeza.

-Creo que noto algo.-Soltó un pequeño resoplido de risa-. Sí, es como beberse un vaso de whisky con el estómago vacío… Vaya… ¿Cómo se llama esto?

Brian meneó la cabeza.

-Marihuana.

-Sí, no está mal… -decidió. Luego dio un suspiro-. Yo no voy a joderle la vida a mi hijo. No he hecho muchas cosas buenas en mi vida, pero esa voy a hacerla bien.

-¿Has vuelto a quedar esta noche con el principito? –le preguntó Mickey al día siguiente, dándole a Draco el mote que le había puesto Debbie.

-Se va mañana. Quiero despedirme de él.

Mickey dio un suspiro de los suyos.

-Siento que se vaya. Está claro que congeniáis mucho.

-Siempre he sabido que mi ambiente natural son las clases altas –replicó Brian, burlón. No quería que la conversación se pusiera demasiado seria y que Mickey empezara a soltarle sus babosas opiniones sobre las relaciones. Pero claro, eso era mucho pedir.

-Creo que es genial que te interese alguien. Hacía tiempo que no te veía de tan buen humor. No puedes negar que los rubitos pijos son tu kryptonita.

Brian no creía que Justin y Draco pertenecieran a la misma categoría, por muy rubios que fueran los dos. Para empezar, Draco llevaba la palabra pijo a otra dimensión. Y Justin era un chico sociable y abierto, mientras que Draco era reservado y, aunque cortés, mantenía las distancias con la gente. De sus amigos, sólo parecía sentirse realmente cómodo con Ben.

-Follar a menudo siempre me pone de buen humor –dijo, decidido a no hablar en serio. Porque, ¿de qué servía? Draco iba a volver a Inglaterra al día siguiente, él se quedaría allí. Las posibilidades de que volvieran a encontrarse eran insignificantes. Al menos tendría un buen recuerdo.

Aquella noche se encontraron pronto y fueron a cenar al restaurante más caro de la ciudad. La comida estaba exquisita y el vino se les subió ligeramente a la cabeza. Cuando salieron de allí, Brian estaba excitado y le propuso que pasaran por su casa antes de ir a Babylon, una oferta que Draco aceptó sin la más mínima queja. Fueron en taxi: Brian había tenido que pagar una multa dolorosamente alta por conducir borracho perdido un par de años atrás y desde entonces ya no se arriesgaba.

Fue un polvo largo y juguetón. Draco podía preferir recibir antes que dar, pero de pasivo tenía bien poco: al contrario, era un demonio que le mordisqueaba, le pellizcaba los pezones, le metía el dedo en el culo… por no hablar de que hacía unas mamadas fabulosas. Y por muy formalito que pareciera fuera de la cama, dentro de ella se le veía desinhibido y con ganas de experimentar.

-Oh, Brian… -dijo Draco sin voz, cuando terminaron-, te aseguro que voy a echarte de menos.

-Yo también a ti –contestó, sintiéndose absurdamente feliz y triste a la vez.

-Normalmente los viajes de negocio no son tan divertidos. –Se movió un poco para ponerse algo más cómodo-. Por la zona que frecuento no hay ninguna discoteca como Babylon. Tal vez debería montar una. Creo que a la gente le gustaría.

-Bueno, puedo darte algunos consejos.

Draco sonrió.

-Eso estaría bien.

Brian no tenía muchas ganas de moverse, pero había medio quedado con sus amigos para que pudieran despedirse de Draco. Un rato después estaban en Babylon, bebiendo, besándose, bailando. Aquella noche, todos los que fueran sin camiseta tenían una cerveza gratis y estaba lleno de niñatos y no tan niñatos descamisados. El ambiente era desenfadado, jubiloso, y Brian se sentía el dueño del mundo. Kinnetics le daba alegrías, pero Babylon era su juguete favorito, su idea del cielo.

Draco se iba por la tarde, así que no había razón para no apurar, para no vivir la noche. Bailaron como si nunca más fueran a hacerlo, se frotaron como adolescentes en celo. Apenas quedaba gente sobre la pista cuando se marcharon de allí, sudorosos, felices y algo borrachos. Hacía frío, pero Brian no lo notaba. Era un momento perfecto. Draco cantaba por lo bajo una canción surrealista sobre unicornios enamorados de la Luna.

Y como tantos otros momentos felices y perfectos, terminó abruptamente.

-Eh, maricones, ¿por qué no pilláis el SIDA y os morís?

Brian salió bruscamente de su nube, como si le hubieran quitado la borrachera de una bofetada. Delante de él tenía a cinco skin-heads armados con bates de béisbol y puños de hierro.

-Dais asco.

-Os merecéis que os revienten a patadas.

Brian buscó desesperadamente una ruta de huída. Estaba en forma, pero no había manera de que fuera a poder con ellos. Y uno era, además, enorme, lo menos de metro noventa y unos brazos como jamones.

La voz de Draco sonó absurdamente clara y educada.

-Dejadnos en paz.

Ellos se echaron a reír.

-Dejadnos en paz –repitió uno, burlándose de su acento-. ¿De dónde eres tú, maricón?

Para pasmo de Brian, Draco sacudió ligeramente el brazo y de dentro de la manga de la camisa apareció un palo de madera con el que apuntó a uno de los cabrones que les rodeaban. Los skins empezaron a decojonarse y Brian, que estaba aterrado, no tenía ni idea de qué pretendía Draco con aquello.

-No quiero haceros daño. Marchaos. Por favor.

-Eres un tarado –dijo uno de ellos, con desprecio. Y sin más, dio un paso hacia Draco y levantó el bate para golpearle con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo que pasó después, Brian no lo olvidaría jamás. Del palo de Draco salió una luz roja que dio de lleno en el tipo que iba a atacarle y lo hizo caer en redondo al suelo. Después, moviéndose con una rapidez digna de un animal acorralado, Draco repitió lo mismo con los otros skins, dejándolos a todos inconscientes en cuestión de dos, tres segundos. Al menos eso esperaba Brian, que estuvieran inconscientes. No quería que Draco se metiera en líos por culpa de esos mierdecillas.

Pero sobre todo, Brian estaba invadido por el asombro más absoluto y enorme de su vida.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Draco, que miraba a los skins con los ojos muy abiertos, se volvió a guardar su palo.

-Vamos a tu casa y te lo contaré.

La magia existía.

Brian tuvo que pellizcarse varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando y consideró seriamente la posibilidad de haberse vuelto loco o al menos, de haber ingerido inadvertidamente una fuerte sustancia psicotrópica. Una muy fuerte. Pero después de varias horas y demostraciones, tuvo que admitir que estaba perfectamente sano y que sí, Draco Malfoy era nada más y nada menos que un mago.

Tendría que haberlo imaginado. Era eso, o un extraterrestre de incógnito.

-Entonces, no tienes un Rolls Royce.

-No. En realidad suelo Aparecerme. O volar en escoba. Aquí he venido con un Traslador Internacional.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Tragó saliva-. ¿Vas a tener que matarme porque sé vuestro secreto?

Intentó que sonara como una broma, pero no lo consiguió del todo y Draco tampoco sonrió.

-No digas eso. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie –Suspiró-. Podría hacer que lo olvidaras, eso sería lo mejor. Pero no quiero que olvides nada de mí. Mi vida en Inglaterra es… complicada. No tienes ni idea de lo que estos días han significado para mí.

Brian odiaba las conversaciones sobre sentimientos, pero en aquel momento tenía la sensación de estar ante algo demasiado importante para andarse con zarandajas. Su mundo había experimentado la sacudida de su vida. Nada volvería a ser igual. No cuando sabía que existían la magia, los vampiros, los hombres-lobo… Tenía que tomarse a Draco en serio porque aquello era demasiado trascendental.

-También han sido importantes para mí. Y nunca se lo diría a nadie.

Esta vez sí, Draco sonrió un poco.

-Lo sé. Pero… existen reglas. Lo mejor será que use un hechizo para asegurarme de que no hablas de esto con nadie. No te preocupes, se utiliza con todos los muggles que saben de nuestra existencia. No te dolerá.

Brian tampoco tuvo opción a decir nada, porque Draco lo hizo rápidamente. No notó nada, sólo un fugaz tintineo.

-¿Ya está?

-Ya está.

-No me siento distinto.

-No deberías sentirte distinto. Además… no me gustaría nada que fueras distinto.

Draco le dio un beso lento y húmedo para corroborar sus palabras.

Ahora que sé tu secreto, ¿podríamos volver a vernos? –preguntó Brian, acariciándole el pelo.

Draco sonrió.

-Bueno, voy a necesitar tus consejos si abro esa discoteca. Y con los medios de transporte de mi mundo, puedo estar aquí en media hora. Por no hablar de que el sexo es increíble. Yo diría que eso es un sí.

Brian sonrió también y ahora fue él quien le besó, saboreando su lengua y abrazándole con fuerza. No sabía qué les depararía el futuro, estaba claro que había muchas cosas aún que debían saber el uno del otro. Pero la idea de que aquello no había terminado aún le hacía sentirse como si el mundo hubiera recuperado los colores que Justin se había llevado.

-Genial.

**Fin**


End file.
